


Flower crowns

by Perrygrace9



Series: Prompts/one shots/ headcannons. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Draco Malfoy, Flower Crowns, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrygrace9/pseuds/Perrygrace9
Summary: It started with a single flower 🥀Draco makes flower crowns for Harry and that is how the whole school finds out about them.A happy dose of Harry with flowers in his hair, and a smitten Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts/one shots/ headcannons. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974175
Comments: 43
Kudos: 617
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

Part 1 🥀

  * It strated with a single flower on a pleasant october afternoon when Harry and Draco were relaxing under a tree.
  * Harry was pouting because Draco wasn’t giving him any attention as he was busy reading his charms text-book. (Things were rough for Draco after the war and he really could not afford to slack off.)
  * So Harry did the only mature thing to do. He conjured a bunch of blossoms and showered them on Draco.
  * And it wasn’t the soft romantic kind of shower but full on flowers shooting straight out of Harry’s wand and smacking Draco right in the face. Getting under his robes and everything.
  * Draco spluttered and glared at Harry, crossing his arms over his chest, but the way Harry was laughing, open and tingling, made it hard for Draco to get mad at him.
  * So Draco just rolled his eyes exasperatedly ( _and fondly_ )–which only made Harry burst into giggles–and went back to his book.
  * That was until Harry leaned forward, still grining from ear to ear, and, plucking a stray flower that was stuck in Draco’s hair, placed it gently behind Draco’s ear before kissing his cheek (And if Harry’s fingers lingered just a little bit longer on Draco’s cheek and his jaw and his neck, then that was neither here nor there.)
  * And Draco, with his heart beating wildly in his chest and his cheeks turning pink, was unable to stop the small smile that spread across his face. _Idiot_ , he muttered, not looking up from his book.
  * After that, Harry put a flower behind Draco’s ear or in his hair every chance he got, just to watch Draco blush and get flustered because–
  * _Damn! Potter is so close, and he is smiling that stupid charming smile of his._
  * And Harry kissed Draco everytime he put a flower. Sometimes the kisses were on Draco’s cheeks, other times they were a soft brush of lips against his forehead or his temple, and _sometimes_ they were playful pecks on his lips.
  * Draco acted annoyed but he secretly loved those tender moments. ( _And Harry knew that.)_
  * Draco let the flowers stay when they were alone together. Later he pressed them between the pages of a diary he espeacially made for this purpose.
  * Harry didn’t know about the diary, of course.
  * This went on until one day, when they were resting under the same secluded tree, Harry fell asleep with his head on Draco’s lap while the slytherin was studying.
  * When Draco noticed that Harry has dozed off, he felt a little warm and fuzzy in his chest because Harry trusted him enough to let his guard down around him.
  * And Draco, feeling a little mischivious and a little giddy, tentatively placed a tiny flower behind Harry’s ear and gently brushed his fringes aside to plant a tender kiss on his forehead.
  * Tucking back an unruly dark curl, Draco combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, watching as the Griffindor’s eyes flickered open.
  * At first Draco froze with his hand still hovering uncertainly over Harry’s head, unsure about how Harry would react because, lets face it, they still weren’t anything official. ( _Because of course neither of these dumbasses had gathered the courage to actually ask the other one out, even when they had already gone to too many ‘friendly’ dates, Lmao.)_
  * But before Draco could start panicking, Harry smiled, that sleepy, lazy and open smile of his, it was small and fragile, and Draco’s heart flipped in his chest.
  * With a soft sigh, Harry relaxed further in Draco’s lap before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.
  * That night, the whole school stared as Harry Potter, war hero, master of death and defeater of the dark lord, walked into the great hall with a flower in his hair.



Part 2 🥀

  * After that Draco always tucked a new flower behind Harry’s ear, searching for more and more beautiful flowers, trying different colours and shades and fragrances.
  * Simetimes he also charmed them to sparkel or change colours, and other times he charmed them for luck or dipped them in potions with calming properties ( _once even Flitwick asked to get a closer look at one of Harry’s flowers because the charms work was commendable.)_
  * Draco loved it as it was his silent way of showing the world that Harry was _his_ , even if he couldn’t say it out loud.
  * Harry wore the flowers proudly and unabashedly for as long he could until he either lost them while sleeping or doing something, or they dried or faded.
  * The charmed flowers with longer life span found their way into a glass jar which Harry kept on his bedside table.
  * The jar soon became full of colourful patels and calming fragrences, some flowers even glowed in the night.
  * When Harry woke up after a terrible nightmare, he would stare at the jar until he fell asleep again. It helped him relax. It was a reminder to Harry of how much Draco cared about him. How Draco did little things to cheer him up, and those tiny gestures meant more to Harry than anyone, even Draco, could fathom.
  * Soon the school started to catch on and the rumour mill went wild. Everyone was gossiping about Harry Potter’s secret behind his chain of enchanted flowers.
  * Bets were being placed, most of them were about Harry Potter’s secret admirer or his paramour. (Ginny bet on it being Professor Sprouts just to take the piss, and Seamus bet on it being a pre requsite routine for an elaborate dark ritual.)
  * Soon Draco got more and more creative with his flowers, until one day he came across luna making a flower crown.
  * He watched luna from afar, getting intrigued by the quiant art, and implored her _if she would teach him how to make one?_
  * Draco was hesitant to ask at first, not sure if he deserved any generosity from Luna. But luna being luna, just smiled and patted the grass next to her and invited Draco to join.
  * Watching her nimble fingers threading together flowers of vibrant colours, Draco was mesmerised by the intricate patterns and delicate knots that come together to form a flower crown.
  * Soon, Draco became obsessed with them, practising secretly, day and night, to master the art of making flower crowns. He raided the green house to get the right flowers and searched the library for suitable charms.
  * He realised that the repititive pattern of tying flowers together was rather calming, it helped him relax whenever he felt anxious as it gave him something to do with his hands.
  * Of course, Harry became the recipient of Draco’s creativity.
  * The upgrade from flowers to a crown was not lost to the school, which was in an uproar with speculations by now.
  * Of course, no one had figured out that Draco was behind it. Because it’s _Malfoy_ , and it wasn’t like people were paying any attention to him, and Draco was okay with that. Everyone had mostly avoided Draco and left him alone since the begining of the term, apart from some hexes here and there (which stopped after Harry caught some 6th years trying to hurt Draco and went all defeater-of-the-dark lord on them. _It was scary!_ )
  * Then one day at breakfast, around Christmas, a box was delivered to Harry.
  * Inside it was a crown with sparkling silver-blue and white flowers, tiny charmed butterflies of the same shade flying on it.
  * The entire school held its breath and silently stared in awe as Harry picked up the note from the box.
  * _Be my date for the Christam ball?_
  * And Harry’s jaw went slack, because he knew this was a huge step for Draco, not only was Draco putting himself out there for Harry (which Harry knew was very difficult for the blond since war had made Draco more guarded and insecure), but it also meant that they would be going public. _It would be official, whatever it was between them._
  * Harry had the sudden urge to just get up and kiss Draco right then and there in front of the whole school.
  * But he controlled himself. Feeling all the eyes on the back of his neck, Harry picked up the crown and placed it on his head before going back to his breakfast, ignoring the gasps of gobsmacked students.
  * Once the chatter of the great hall resumed, Harry scanned the room only to find Draco looking back at him with a shy smile on his face. And Harry’s heart just _melts_ because _Merlin, he loved this stuborn git so much._
  * On the evening of the ball, Harry anxiously waited in the entrance hall for Draco, afraid that the slytherin has changed his mind.
  * But then Draco appeared on the staircase, looking hesitant and a little overwhelmed, wide silver eyes flitting across the room until they landed on Harry and lit up at the sight of him.
  * Harry was wearing the same flower crown that Draco had given him when he had asked Harry to be his date.
  * Draco was delighted to see that Harry had even taken the troble to coordinate the colour of his tie to compliment the crown.
  * Harry conciously adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves as Draco walked towards him _._
  * He couldn’t even take his eyes off Draco. _Christ! He is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_ was all Harry could think.
  * _I can’t make a flower crown but…here_ , andHarry pulled out a silver flower brooch, resembling the flowers in his hair and pinned it on the lapel of Draco’s robes.
  * Draco beamed, his eyes shining. And Harry’s heart skipped a beat.
  * _Ready_? He asked, offering his hand to Draco, who took a deep breath feeling _not_ _ready at all,_ but slipped his hand into Harry’s anyway before nodding, _yeah_.
  * A hush fell over the crowd as the two walked into the hall, hand in hand, wearing similar flowers. And everyone just _knew_. No one understood how it was possible or what happned, but the way both these idiots were looking at each other left no room for any doubts.
  * Harry stopped at the centre of the dance floor and slipped his hand around Draco’s waist, pulling him close.
  * _I have been waiting do this for so long,_ Harry breathed before kissing Draco square on the lips. It was firm and gentle and all consuming _._ _Just like Harry._
  * And that’s how the mystery of the enchanted flower crown was solved.
  * At the back of the room a grumbling Ron passed a galleon to a smug looking Hermione because _of course, she knew. It was so obvious. Honestly!_



Part 3 🥀

  * But it didn’t end there. Now everyone knew that Draco made amazing flower crowns, and a lot of students wanted to ask Dravo about them, but they were all too scared of the _big bad death eater._
  * It was a first year hufflepuff who finally gathered the courage and asked Draco _if he could please make a crown for her sister? It was her birthday._
  * And Draco, who was now sitting with Harry at the griffindor table, just blinked because _she was adorable,_ such a tiny little thing, all small feet and high pitched voice.
  * Draco’s throat tightened, this was the first time someone had voluntarily talked to him without cursing him (apart from Harry and his friends).
  * Harry squeezed Draco’s hand under the table and brought it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on his knuckles, giving Draco a soft smile.
  * And Draco–his eyes moist and his voice thick– replied that _of course he would love to make a crown for her._
  * The girl practically _glowed_ as she bounced back to her classmates who clustered around her in awe, murmering about how _cool_ she was.
  * This encouraged others too. And soon Draco had juniors flocking around him.
  * And although Draco felt a little awkward, he liked it, it was much better to be admired and thanked, than to be treated like an evil spawn.
  * Some kids even asked if Draco could teach them, and he agreed to do so in his free time.
  * Harry loved watching Draco teaching little kids how to weave flower crowns, he was so sweet and patient and tender with them.
  * It turned Harry’s heart into a puddle of goo. _Everytime_.
  * The kids _adored_ Draco. _A lot_. They were so awed and fascinated by him.
  * _Draco is so smart,_ they would say when he helped them understand a difficult concept in potions. He soon became their favorite person. _He is the best!_
  * They thought Draco’s dark mark was kind of wicked and badass, and Draco had to spend an afternoon to make sure that they understood the gravity of it. _Glorifying evil isn’t healthy for kids, Harry._
  * Everyone at hogwarts was a little confused. They didn’t know how to react to _Malfoy_ being all soft and kind to ickely first years.
  * And the image of Draco surrounded by a swarm of kids, all learning to weave flowers, did not exactly scream evil _._
  * Luna, Harry and Hermione joined Draco’s little gatherings too. And soon Ron was inviting Draco for chess games.
  * It was Lavender (amongst the older kids) who first initiated talking to Draco, asking if he could help her with a flower crown too. (Because after the werewolf attack, she felt really self concious and some flower accesory would be great).
  * And _of course_ Draco agreed. He made one especially suited for her, using charms and potions that would help her frazzeled nerves around the full moon.
  * Lavender was so greatful that she practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. _Thank you, this would really help. You are not so bad after all, Draco._
  * Draco felt so touched that he almost teared up. _Almost_.
  * Word travelled about Lavender and soon Draco found other older kids being a little more open and friendly towards him.
  * He was in shock for a solid minute when someone randomly said _Hi_ to him in the corridor. And was even more surprised when a Ravenclaw asked if he could partner with Draco in class.
  * Things escalated around Valentines as people thought Draco’s charms were great for the occasion and wanted to ask him about it.
  * And slowly, but surely, the hostilities reduced and people began to give Draco another chance.
  * It wasn’t all sunshine and roses, some people were still wary of him, but it was better than nothing.
  * Things finally started to look hopeful and colourful. As if, like a flower crown, Draco was finally weaving his life back into something that he could love and admire.
  * It took time and patients but he managed to tie the delicate knots of friendship and relationship again.
  * He had Harry by his side now and future didn’t look so bleak anymore.
  * _Just Draco and Harry being happy and fluffy and wearing flowers in their hair. Thankyou._



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
